


The Voice Documentaries of Chalalalalala

by Chalalalalala



Series: chosen [2]
Category: escape the night- fandom
Genre: Possession, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: I found the tapes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



[Click] 

I’m going to hope this thing is on, and that someone hears this. I wasn’t going to rush this rescue mission, but the recent disappearances have made up my mind.

_Our mind, Host. Our._

Fine then. Our mind. Penelope and I were going to wait for Dooper, but in light of recent events, he’s become... what do you call it? 

_Tainted, Targeted, Dangerous.... take your pick_

Considering that Dooper wouldn’t hurt a fly, I’m gonna go with ‘tainted’ 

_Really? You have no idea what that boy could do with someone else in charge..._

NO. You are helping ME, not being like HIM. 

_You like me don’t you?_

[You hear a sigh, then she continues] Anyway, my name is Erica, also known as Chalalalalala on the platform. I am possibly the only one- 

_Aren’t you forgetting something?_

Yes, yes.... this is Penelope, my parasitic partner in crime 

_Parasitic.... I like that._

Ok... As I was saying, I am the only unaffected one left in the fandom, so naturally it is our mission to save the others. I got sent the tapes. I know where they-

[A rustling sound can be heard from far away] 

Shoot. Gotta go- that’s the border patrol. I have to hide! Vian out. 

[click]


	2. Chapter 2

[Click]

Sorry I signed off prematurely, I was in the middle of the road and I heard something coming. It was a good thing that it was the Woman with No Name, because if it had been any of the quieter ones... Let's just say I wouldn't be saying this.

[You hear snoring for a second, then it returned to her]

If you hear snoring in the background, that will be Penelope. The Cursed God only ever visits people at night, so she rests in the daylight, and I fend for us.

Before I was rudely interrupted by the night guard, I think I was going to tell you about how I got your tapes. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. You see, I opened my door and was greeted by a box, with a note on top that said "They're not Alone. I then proceeded to smuggle the box into school, spending all my break in the toilets crying. I would've come earlier if id known what monstrosities they were putting you through. The message still baffles me, but whoever left it must be friendly, right? I mean, they must've known the tapes would lead me to Everlock, to you guys,

For the last few days, I've been looking for a way in, and I think I have found one. Until I have more information, I beg all of you to keep fighting, especially Mystic. We have a feeling that you'll be the linchpin in this, and I need you to stay strong.

For now though, Vian out. 

[Click] 


	3. Chapter 3

[Click]

[You can clearly hear sniffling]

Listen, I-I know I said id update you when I had a way in, but this... I needed to say this. Today I saw Bird- or what was Bird, at least.

_What's the incessant sniffling about girl? I was saving my energy to protect us tonight!_

S-sorry Penelope, but you remember the girl that got you concerned?

_Yes, that Scarlet Bird. What about her?_

Well, he got her. Badly.

_How badly?_

That she is now evil. Obsessed with death, dressed like a human magpie evil.

_He's stronger than I thought.._

Anyway, I know from Bronwyn's account that she is hiding in the lounge, and that Mystic is locked in a room, but the others.. I cant any evidence of where they are apart from Dawson in that temple.

_Well information won't find itself, will it?_

True, but I keep thinking what I want to say, t-to all of them.

_Here's an idea: to force yourself from your Matt Haag-esque depression, you can record a message addressing each of them once you get into that lounge Bronwyn mentioned._

That sounds g- wait a second, how do you know about Matt Haag?

[You can hear nervous laughter, hinted with guilt.]

_Who? You seem tired, maybe you should--_ _”_

I'm going to end this, and you are going to tell me EVERYTHING, got it?

_A-as you wish, Host._

Good. Vian out.

[Click]


	4. Chapter 4

[Click]

 

I’ve made it. Unfortunately, so has whatever’s possessing Dooper

 

_Yes, I have made it too. It is I, Diab- I mean Penelope!_

 

Yeah, ok... sorry I guess? The problem is, Dooper and Alice are talking way too much. I’m scared that she’ll get taken, and I can’t deal with that. Not when things were looking so good.

 

_You make these recording to document your pitiful attempts at a rescue mission, not as a diary! Get to the point!_

 

Jeez fine. I just got an update on Lucy’s position. She says she’s behind Fat Man Slims, and I’m heading there now. Partly because she’s part of Team Eli, for God’s sake, and alsojust to clear my head. I can think out here- think and look for wherever my friends might be kept.

 

_I know how to get into that lounge!_

 

Do you? How?

 

_I’ll tell you when we get back! Let’s save your friend and get outta here!_

 

You’re never this eager. Hmmmm...

I’ll record the messages now, cause I can see Fat Man Slims, and me reuniting with Lucy is for her to record, not me.

 

To Mystic, I say only this: eat NO ice cream while in his grasp. If clownie sundaes are real, then you know what I’m trying to say here.

 

Leah, you didn’t kill them. He did. You are not the enemy here.

 

Jas.... just fight back, ok? You got as close as any of us to saving someone. If anyone can beat him, it’s you

 

Dawson, what’s in the Sahara? Your prison is custom made. She’s your partner. Sahara needs you.

 

Tegan, you’re doing so well against Porcelain. Come to the arcade. Maybe you can help us

 

Flower, I know you’re there. The Small Author Squad (SAS) will find you. I promise

 

Bronwyn, where are you? I’ve checked everything, but I can’t find you anywhere... Give me a sign!

 

Emo, come join us. We need all the help we can get.

 

Finally... Lucy. Stay strong boo, I’m coming. Focus on Eli. Just keep sane till I get there.

 

I’ve got to go now. Vian out.

 

[You hear static]

 

_Hello? Hello? It’s Penelope. That was Diabl, not me! I’ve been taken! She unprotected! Someone-_

 

****

* * *

**Hush, my daughter.**

 

_I’m not-_

 

**You’re with me now. Soon enough, she will be too.**

 

[Click]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit seems concerning- I didn’t write that...


	5. Chapter 5

[Click]

Hi.

 

This part really isn’t about me trying to save others, it’s about trying to save myself.

 

Yes, I know how selfish that sounds, but if I can work this out, I can teach others how to control their demons.

 

I haven’t told anyone about my little issue, but I’m sure Alice knows. Lucy and Dooper are fighting their own battles, but she’s the lucky one out of us. For some reason, he doesnt want her. He wants the rest of us.

 

_Hello, little girl._

 

You again. Don’t you have better  things to do?

 

_What else would I be doing when such an exquisite specimen is at my fingertips?_

 

*cough*no life *cough* If you’re going to be in my mind forever, I should at least know your name.

 

_Ha! Do you really think I am as thick as that imbecile Porcelain? Me giving you my name is like you selling your soul!_

 

Ok... can you at least give me something to go by?

 

_I am the Devil of War, spoken in the language of Murder!_

 

Language of Murder.... hmmmm......

 

_The clever child clearly doesn’t pay enough attention to detail._

 

Wow. Just wow. Before that thing opens its BIG FAT GOB again, I want to mention that Lucy’s theory is correct. When you spend time with others, it seems to lessen their control.

 

_Yes, but you are alone now, child. So sweet, you trying to hide your little problem from your friends. When I am in—_

 

Eureka!

 

_WHAT? You interrupted my monologue!_

 

Meh. I know how to find out your name!

 

I have things to do. Vian out.

 

[Click]


	6. Chapter 6

[Click}

(One Google Translate later)

I know what your name is!

_What? How?_

 

Maybe you should've thought before you spoke, Diable Guerre.

 

_No...NO!_

 

Thank god Everlock has signal.

 

_What? What is--_

 

Shut up, Diable Guerre. Go to sleep.

 

_A-as you wish, mistress._

 

[You hear snoring]

 

Mistress: I like that. Also, controlling my demon, that's even better. I can have so much fun with this..

[Clears throat] I mean, I can beat the Cursed God with this! Save my friends!

 

[Nervous Laughter]

 

Anyway, in the news of other authors, Dooper has been confirmed as possessed (No surprise there), along with an unfortunately new subject in the equation: Unoriginal. She was so eager to prove herself, so innocent... she's gonna be missed, especially by those of us still fighting. Now known as La Ombra, I can tell she is going to be a force to be reckoned with.

 

Now, to try this again. Diable Guerre?

 

_Yes mistress?_

Why were you sent to attack me?

 

_My master believed you were too strong for him to waste time attacking, unlike the other weaklings, and sent his best demon to face you. Me._

You're the best he has?

 

_One of. The other ones are La Ombra, Birdâ€™s unnamed demon, and the one controlled by your friend._

Alice? I thought she was an Untargeted!

 

_Oh no no no, your friend realised she could harness her demon long before you did. How else did she get to Everlock so fast?_

Oh my god... Alice has been lying to me?

 

_I'll leave you with that and one more thing..._

What?

_Your friend Penelope? She's called Lilith now. Lilith Divola, daughter of my master._

What? Diable? Diable! Ugh, he's not responding! Guess I have some digging to do- and a friend to expose. Vian out.

[Click]


End file.
